En más de una vida
by GreenIllusions
Summary: "Quizá en un mundo diferente podamos encontrarnos, en algún otro universo... No. Estoy segura que en cada vida siempre nos vamos a encontrar. Yo siempre estaré contigo, Capitán." Petra prometió que siempre estaría con su capitán y ella nunca rompe una promesa. Colección de viñetas, historias y fics, AU o no, sobre Petra y Levi. Rivetra.
1. Siempre contigo (Preludio)

_¡Hola!_

 _Bueno, es la primera vez que me aventuró a publicar algo en este fandom, aunque he estado leyendo mucho e intentando ponerme al día con todos los review que debo tras tantos excelentes fic que he leído._

 _Hace cosa de un año o más, fue que descubrí Shingeki no Kyojin, y aunque la serie me enganchó, no me sentí tentada a visitar el fandom. Hace poco, volví a retomar la lectura del manga y me volví a ver el anime, con ovas y parodias incluidas, y volvio a surgir mi pasión por esta serie. A su vez, volví a revivir uno de los momentos más triste de está saga, siendo la muerte del Escuadron de Levi tan devastadora como recordaba. Y con ellos, la muerte de mi OTP en está serie, el Rivetra._

 _Así que he estado imaginando un montón de formas en la que **Petra y Levi** se vuelven a encontrarse, en algunos de estos Universos Alternativos hay titanes, en otros guerras y algunos no hay ninguna tragedias. Hay finales felices, como los que no. De está manera es que nace esté fic, una colección de historias, one short o simples viñetas con o si conexión entre sí, AU o no, en los que Petra y Levi se encontraran. _

_Sin más que agregar, les dejo con mi recopilación de historias **Rivetra.** _

_**Advertencia** : Alguna de las historias aquí publicadas pueden contener hechos violentos, palabras malsonantes, alcohol, drogas y muertes desmedida. Quizá uno que otro SPOILER. _

_**Disclairme:** Nada de Shingeki no Kyojin me perteneciera, sí fuera así Petra aún estuviera viva. _

* * *

**EN MÁS DE UNA VIDA**

 **Nos volveremos a encontrar.**

* * *

 **I**

 **(Capitulo único)**

 _ **Siempre contigo**_ **.**

* * *

Nunca pensó que moriría.

No, estaba segura que moriría. Claramente moriría, nadie podía librarse de la muerte y mucho menos ellos, quienes habían jurado entregar su vida por la humanidad. Pero quizá, ingenuamente, nunca se imaginó así misma pasar a ser un nombre más en la extensa lista de caídos del Cuerpo de Exploración. Se había escapado tantas veces de la muerte, que por un instante se aferró a la ilusión de que no moriría, al menos no así. No de aquella manera. _Fallando_.

Pero lo peor había pasado, _estaba muerta_.

Observó su cuerpo destrozado, estampado contra aquel árbol. Sus ojos abiertos, contemplando un firmamento que ya no volvería a disfrutar, sus huesos rotos y mancillados, su piel desprovista de calidez y la sangre empapándolo todo; el césped, las hojas que caían lentamente, la corteza del árbol, su uniforme, todo a su alrededor. Un desastre de carne, huesos rotos y salpicaduras de sangre. Una última lagrima olvidada que se había deslizado por su mejilla, perdiéndose en el infinito bajo su barbilla.

No sabía en qué momento esa lagrima traicionera se le escapó, ni siquiera recordaba el dolor de sus heridas cuando todo paso. Solo fue consiente del terror que la invadió, un miedo visceral, instintivo, al darse cuenta que no había forma de escapar del titán tipo hembra. Escuchó la voz de Oluo alentarla, pero ni siquiera eso la instó a recuperar la calma. Muy en el fondo sabía que había llegado su fin, ese que nunca se atrevió a imaginar.

Luego todo fue calma, una inquietante calma.

Notó que la batalla continuaba, percibió el último aliento de su compañero de escuadrón y el grito de Eren que resonó por todo el bosque, _la ira de la humanidad personificada_. Sin embargo, ya no había más miedo, ni dolor, ni siquiera un leve cosquilleo de rabia o la nostalgia de una vida marchita. Tan solo la brisa acariciando sus cabellos cobrizos y toda esa calma que la arrullaba. Y cuando volvió abrir los ojos, pero ya no como un ser vivo sino como otra cosa, un _sueño_ en medio del bosque, apreció lo que alguna vez fue su cuerpo, ahora maltrecho y con la mirada opaca, así como el sendero de una lagrima perdida por su mejilla.

A pesar de que su vida siempre se había encontrado ligada a la muerte, jamás habría esperado contemplarla como lo hacía en ese preciso instante. Nunca pensó que algo así fuera posible. No obstante, aunque todo se le antojaba exactamente igual, todo le era completamente diferente. Los colores a su alrededor eran más intensos, brillantes, mucho más vivos; y así como ellos los olores, siendo consiente de cada aroma, de cada partícula que saturaba el aire. Casi era capaz de acariciar con sus dedos el dulce olor del cedro o saborear el hedor a sangre que salpicaba su uniforme. Los olores se confundían con los sabores, los colores con las texturas. La muerte parecía un sueño que arropaba su alma y la mantenía sosegada. En cambio, los sonidos se habían perdido, como el eco en el interior de una montaña y con ellos todo el fragor de la batalla.

Por un instante, solo fue ella, el bosque y la vaina que antes había sido su cuerpo.

Pero el leve silbido de las hojas al moverse, el mismo sonido que rompía el silencio, captó su atención y provocando que apartará por primera vez su mirada de su cuerpo ya sin vida. Sus ojos viajaron por ese mundo de colores, olores y texturas que ya no era suyo, hasta encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de su capitán.

Él la observaba con el mismo rostro imperturbable que siempre portaba. Sin embargo, sus ojos parecían arder con un fuego oscuro y devastador, el cual la obligo a dar un paso hacia atrás a causa de la impresión. Nunca, ni en sus más remotos sueños, se habría imaginado el alcance de esas llamas. Porque no solo era la ira contenida, sino tambien una tristeza infinita de la cual ahora (tan tarde, cuando ya no había nada que hacer) era testigo, y algo más, una emoción que ella conocía muy bien, pues muchas veces la abrazó ( _un anhelo de niña ingenua_ ) cuando se iba a dormir o cuando se levantaba a primera hora del día, al salir el sol, siempre dispuesta a ser la primera y última persona en atender a su Capitán.

Y no pudo evitar que más lagrimas traicioneras empaparan sus mejillas. Porque ya era tarde, demasiado tarde para ellos y ese sinfín de posibilidades que significaba el estar vivo.

— Capitán— susurró, intentando extender su brazo hacia él—. Capitán Levi… — lloriqueo, sabiendo que él ya no podría escucharla nunca más.

Porque ya no habría más charlas al amanecer con olor a café, ni entrenamientos hasta el cansancio o sangre de titanes salpicándole la cara y su capitán ofreciendole un pañuelo para que se limpiara. No habría más papeleo de media noche, ni el aroma de una taza de té entre sus manos o una sonrisa rápida por parte de su capitán cuando ella le deseara las _buenas noches_.

Mucho menos, esas peticiones de parte de él que ella nunca le negaba, como el " _no te detengas"_ cuando entonó una canción de Trost mientras limpiaba un escaparate en su oficina. No habría más roces accidentales de sus manos cuando se cruzaban por un pasillo del Cuartel General. Ni un beso robado tras casi perder la vida en una salida de exploración fuera del muro, ni relaciones secretas o promesas ahora rotas. No habría una boda, ni una casa, ni muchos menos _tú vida por la mía_.

Ya no les quedaba nada, porque ella estaba muerta. Tan muerta como sus compañeros de escuadrón, muerta como la esperanza de vivir en un mundo libre de titanes.

 _Muerta_ , lejos de él.

Por primera vez, desde que supo que se encontraba muerta, deseo que las cosas no fueran así.

Entonces, Levi, _su capitán_ , le dedicó una última mirada y continuó su camino hacia la batalla, sin que ella pudiera alcanzarlo. Después de todo, estaba muerta y con ella todo aquello que quizá alguna vez ambos pudieron haber sentido.

— Quizá en otra vida, en otro momento… — susurró, sabiendo que por más que lo intentará él no podría escucharla y que sus palabras se las llevaría ese viento que le sabía a tristeza—. Quizá en un mundo diferente podamos encontrarnos, en algún otro universo... _No._ Estoy segura que en cada vida siempre nos vamos a encontrar. _Yo siempre estaré contigo, Capitán._

Entonces, todo fue luz, la misma que la envolvió y devoró el mundo a su alrededor. Y todo fue sosiego, silencio y nada.

Aunque sin saberlo, Petra Ral había hecho un juramento de esos que ni el tiempo ni el espacio pueden romper.

* * *

 _ **Monologo de la autora:** Este primer capitulo es simplemente una especie de prologo o un preludio para de alguna manera enlazar las siguientes historias, que como verán tienen mucho de reencarnaciones y promesas que superan la desdicha de la muerte. Espero que hallan disfrutado de este primer capitulo, muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerlo._

 _¡Saludos y abrazos!_

 _Green._

 _PD. Sí deseas que Levi limpie tú casa, deja un review ;)_


	2. Als wir waren Soldaten (I)

_¡Hola, hola!_

 _El día de hoy les traigo la primera historia de está colección de fics Rivetra " **En más de una vida** ", la cual se trata de un mini fic de que aún no he definido el número de capítulos, que he titulado como **Als wir waren Soldaten** , que en español se traduce: _Cuando eramos Soldados _, o por lo menos así lo traduce google ya que mis conocimientos de alemán son casi nulos. La historia es un **AU sin titanes,** siguiendo el argumento principal que nuestros protagonista han reencarnado._

 _Sin más que agregar, les invito a leer. Espero de corazón que les agrade._

* * *

 **EN MÁS DE UNA VIDA**

 **Nos volveremos a encontrar.**

* * *

 _ **Als wir waren Soldaten**_

* * *

I

 _La primera vez que la vio, fue una noche de tormenta._

* * *

Solo les había dado tiempo de llegar a la ciudad de Karanese cuando su hermana menor cayo gravemente enferma; aún demasiado lejos de su destino, de ese pueblo en las montañas donde supuestamente se encontraban sus últimos familiares con vida. Así que con el poco dinero que llevaban encima, se las arregló para pagar un cuartucho de mala muerte en el centro de la ciudad y conseguir un plato de sopa para esa primera noche en vela. De eso ya habían pasado dos días e _Isabel_ seguía sin mejorar, todo lo contrario, cada vez se le veía más pálida y débil, mientras que los ataques de tos que la acosaban parecían arreciar.

El cierre de frontera entre su país natal Rose y el reino vecino de Sina, tampoco le era de mucha ayuda. Los vientos del norte traían consigo las noticias de conflictos y enfrentamientos en la frontera de ambas naciones, en el horizonte se veía venir una guerra que no tardaría en explotar. Todos en Karanese, y casi podía apostar que en cualquier ciudad de Rose, temían lo que esas noticias podían significar.

Por lo que todos los forasteros como ellos eran observados por el rabillo del ojo, siempre vigilados, como sí se tratasen de posibles enemigo encubiertos o la misma _plaga_ , por lo cual, se le había hecho imposible encontrar un trabajo decente desde que emprendiera su viaje hacia el sur, huyendo de esos mismos rumores de guerra. _Nadie_ _quería cerca a la escoria del norte_ , sin importar que ellos fueran tan leales a Rose como cualquier otro. Eran forasteros, venido del norte, de las mismas tierras que amenazaban con conquista y represalias.

Pero la situación comenzaba a superarlo, necesitaba un trabajo, dinero, o Isabel…

Ni siquiera quería imaginarlo.

Su familia nunca había tenido mucho dinero, pero por primera vez aquella carencia les estaba amenazando seriamente. Se habían gastado todos sus ahorros en aquel viaje, la misma habitación que ahora compartían les arrebato lo poco que aún conservaban, a tal punto que ya habían pasado dos días sin probar bocado, tan solo bebiendo el té de hierbas que la posadera les ofrecía de vez en cuando. Sí seguían así, Isabel moriría y él no podría hacer nada por ayudarla, y aquel pensamiento era demasiado oscuro, tan peligroso, que prefería desviar la mirada hacia la ventana y observar la bullente ciudad que, a pesar de todos sus problemas, no se detenía.

El hambre le apretaba el estómago, la garganta le ardía por un trozo de pan, pero él solo era consciente de los quejidos lastimeros que brotaban de los labios de su hermana.

Sí no conseguía el dinero para un poco de comida, sí _Isabel_ no era atendida por un médico que le recetara un tratamiento, estaba seguro que moriría. Y él no podía llevar ese peso sobre sus hombros. Simplemente, nunca se lo perdonaría. _No podría vivir con ello_.

Tal certeza lo llevó a tomar la decisión más drástica, baja y desesperada que habría de tomar en su vida.

Solo había un lugar en donde podría encontrar alimento y medicinas, así como los preciados recursos que muy bien le pagarían en el mercado negro, _ese que alguna vez había conocido a la perfección_ gracias a su tío. Sus ojos ( _siempre fríos e impasibles)_ se posaron en un grupo de soldados que paseaban por la calle a un par de metros por debajo de la ventana del cuartucho que ocupaban.

Y _a lo había decidido_.

Sí lograba eludir a la guardia, podía ingresar a las bodegas del Cuartel General de la Fuerza de Reconocimiento de la Armada, y conseguir no solo los medicamentos que necesitaba, sino alimentos y algún arma que podría vender en el mercado negro a un buen precio. Sabía de sobra que los soldados estaban preparándose para la guerra, por lo que los mejores suministros serían enviados primero al ejercito antes que a los ciudadanos. Comida, medicinas, insumos, armas, lo mejor de lo mejor para las filas del ejército de Rose. Le llamaban _los luchadores de la libertad_ , pero para él no eran más que una barata campaña publicitaria. Después de todo, no había manera de librarse de la amenaza que representaba el titán que era el Reino de Sina. La republica era un sueño imposible.

La decisión había sido tomada mucho antes que la hubiera considerado. Así que aquella noche esperó a que Isabel conciliará el sueño, asegurándose que la posadera de aquel cuchitril estaría atenta al estado de su hermana hasta que él regresará de una misión casi suicida.

Cuando estuvo seguro que su hermana no despertaría, se inclinó sobre ella, le limpio el rostro con su pulcro pañuelo y por un instante se sintió tentado a depositar un beso en su frente como muchas veces había visto a su madre hacer, pero a la final se apartó lentamente, nunca había sido de demostrar su afecto y no pensaba cambiar en ese momento. Se vistió de negro, se colocó una capa sobre sus hombros y cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de la misma. Solo llevaba un cuchillo para defenderse, pero con él le bastaba, hace mucho que había aprendido el arte de la lucha. Después de todo las calles son un lugar duro para cualquier niño, mas si este está dispuesto a todo por el bien de su hermana.

Cubierto por la noche y un cielo que profetizaba tormenta, se apresuró a realizar su camino hasta el Cuartel General.

Su agilidad y excelente condición física, le permitió esquivar a un par de guardias que se asentaban a las afueras del lugar. En silencio se encaramo en un árbol a las adyacencias del cuartel, donde alcanzaba a visualizar en completo el patio del cuartel y algunos de los tantos edificios. Desde niño había sido demasiado rápido y silencioso en sus movimientos, como un gato callejero, que sigiloso siempre lograba conseguir a su presa. Espero hasta el cambio de turno y aprovechándose que los inútiles soldados abandonaban sus puestos, salto de una rama a otra y se las arregló para cruzar los enormes muros de piedra que rodeaban el lugar de un solo salto. Prácticamente en una exhalación, recorrió lo más rápido que pudo el campo abierto haciendo gala de su inquietante velocidad, hasta agazaparse contra una pared fuera del campo visual, siempre en las sombras.

Siempre había poseído la habilidad de saber qué hacer en situaciones de alto riesgo, ya sea a la hora de asumir posiciones o confrontar situaciones. Era una habilidad innata, como su velocidad y destreza, la cual lo mantenía apacible en situaciones de estrés, siempre entero y centrado, casi como sí careciera de miedo o ira, o cualquier otro tipo de emoción que pudieran alterar su estado inquebrantable y su rendimiento. Sumado a ello, su tío le había enseñado a luchar desde muy joven, tras haber sido testigo de cómo su pequeño sobrino derrumbaba y asesinaba a puñaladas a su propio padre en defensa de su madre, quién casi había estado a punto de perder la vida y la vida de su hija no nata cuando aquel malnacido en su borrachera le había propinado una paliza. En aquella ocasión había sabido cómo actuar, pero años después tras el entrenamiento con su tío Kenny, su técnica mejoro a punta de magulladuras y peleas callejeras, haciéndolo casi invencible.

Quizá habría terminado convirtiéndose en un bandido como su tío, ahora preso y a punto de ser condenado a muerte, sino hubiera sido por la intervención de su madre, quién siempre se esmeró para que sus hijos fueran personas de bien. La mujer les había enseñado a leer, escribir y a contar, a trabajar duro, hasta el día en que su salud la derrumbó en una cama y de la que nunca más pudo volver a levantarse. Desde entonces se las arregló para encontrar siempre trabajos honrados, dispuesto a sacar adelante a su hermana menor, y por lo cual había decidido que el sur sería un mejor lugar cuando los primeros rumores de guerra comenzaron a esparcirse.

Y ahora, apelaba por aprovechar todas esas cosas que su tío le había enseñado y que su madre aborrecía, por el bien del único familiar que le quedaba. No podía permitir que a su hermana le pasara algo. Su familia no era más que un cumulo de mierda, solo Isabel era la excepción y él no podía permitir que el mundo se la arrebatara. Ella era la única razón para no rendirse. Por eso debía conseguir el dinero, los medicamentos y quizá un poco de comida.

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, espantando todos los recuerdos sobre su niñez justo en el momento en que se adelantaba hacia las bodegas. Noqueo a un par de soldados que se habían interpuesto en su camino, y que ni siquiera llegaron a apreciar la sombra que les ataco. No le importaba el costo, pero el regresaría con su hermana y la salvaría. Después de todo, él nunca había conocido el sabor del fracaso.

Sin embargo, nunca se habría imaginado que las Fuerzas de Reconocimiento de Roses fueran tan jodidamente buenas.

Aunque se las arreglo en matar a dos soldados, herir a otros tres y esquivar al menos unos cinco más, no pudo evitar que la situación lo superara tras haber sido descubierto cuando se encontraba ya en el interior de las bodegas. Así que solo fue capaz de tomar una mochila llena de insumos médicos y un rifle que seguramente lograría cambiar en el mercado negro por algo de dinero, lo suficiente para pirar de ese pueblo junto a su hermana cuanto antes.

Hizo gala de sus mejores habilidades para alcanzar las paredes exteriores del cuartel, sin embargo, un hombre rubio con una nariz prominente, le disparo justo en el momento en el que estaba preparado para saltar. El disparo a penas le rozo el brazo, pero le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de tal manera que su capa se llenó de polvo y su tobillo se torció de manera dolorosa. El dolor le atravesó como un rayo, mas como pudo se colocó de pie y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia las sombras del bosque, en dirección a la ciudad.

De alguna manera, se las arregló para encaramarse por una enredadera que se adhería a la fachada de una de las primeras casas de los suburbios, haciendo caso omiso al dolor que le obligaba a apretar los dientes y soltar cada tanto un taco en contra aquel hombre. _"Lo matare, algún día lo tendré al frente y lo mataré",_ pensó cuando por fin alcanzo el techo de aquel lugar. Ya en el tejado comenzó a movilizarse saltando de techo en techo, adentrándose en la ciudad a hurtadillas.

Escuchó las voces de los militares y sus pasos rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Se encontraba demasiado expuesto, así que decidido a arriesgarse; se apresuró a balancearse por la cornisa de una de las tantas casas del lugar e ingresar por una ventana abierta, dejándolo todo a su suerte. Apoyo la espalda a la pared y observo por la ventana como los militares pasaban de largo calle abajo y se perdía en la siguiente bifurcación, ignorantes que él se les había escapado nuevamente. Suspiró aliviado, aún conservaba la posibilidad de llegar a la posada sin que le pusieran sus asquerosas manos encimas.

No obstante, cuando alzo la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, a la vez que un trueno estallaba en la distancia y la lluvia comenzaba a caer fuertemente en el exterior.

Tendría un par de años menos que su hermana, pero en esencia era una niña como ella. Cabello largo, cobrizo, en un tono exacto entre el dorado y el anaranjado, con un rostro delicado, nariz pequeña y unos grandes ojos enmarcados por unas gruesas pestañas, que brillaban como los de un felino en la oscuridad. La niña se encontraba sentada en su cama, aferrándose a las sabanas con sus manitas y la sorpresa inundándole la mirada. Tendría unos 14 años, apenas una niña, pero no pudo evitar pensar que era lo más bonito que había visto aquel día. Y algo en su interior lo golpeo, algo que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

— ¡Estas herido!— exclamó la pequeña en un tono de voz demasiado alto, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

Se lanzó hacia ella y le cubrió la boca con su mano, atrapando su pequeño cuerpo contra la cama. Temía que su voz se hubiera escuchado más allá de las paredes, prácticamente estaba esperando a que el padre de la pequeña entrara por la puerta de su habitación, seguido de los soldados de las Fuerzas de Reconocimiento. Sin embargo, nada paso. Solo el frío de la noche se coló por la ventana y los truenos a la distancia inundaron el silencio en el que se había sumergido la habitación.

Desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia la niña y se centró en apreciar sus rasgos. Por extraño que pareciese, la pequeña no se encontraba presa del pánico como cualquier persona estaría en su posición, sino que más bien parecía poseída por una extraña calma. Lo observaba con sus grandes ojos dorados, escudriñándolo, quizá evaluando sus posibilidades. No dudaba que tuviera miedo, podía vislumbrar el pánico salpicando el iris de sus ojos. Sin embargo, se mantenía en calma, controlando sus emociones justo como él solía hacer cuando se enfrentaba a situaciones tensas.

— Estas sangrando —afirmó ella cuando el retiro la mano que cubría sus labios, hablando en un tono de voz mucho más bajo, entendiendo la necesidad de mantener ese encuentro clandestino.

Él asintió, consiente de su herida.

—Tenemos que curarte —susurró, incorporándose sobre la cama y alargando su brazo hacia su mesa de noche, en donde tomó un pañuelo blanco —. No es una verdadera venda, pero es lo mejor que tengo.

No dijo nada.

La pequeña se acercó con cierta timidez, pero con una obstinada resolución o al menos eso es lo que él apreció. Se las arregló para apartar el sobretodo negro y doblar la manga de su camisa sobre la altura de la herida. La bala tan solo le había rozado el brazo, pero había dejado una cortada bastante profunda. Vio como los ojos de la niña se agrandaban por una preocupación que no llegaba a entender, y como el par de orbes acaramelados buscaron los de él y se tropezaron con su impasible mirada, por un instante se conectaron, y no supo porque aquellos segundos se le antojaron tan familiares. Fue la niña que concluyo el contacto visual apartando rápidamente la mirada, sonrojada se apresuró a cubrir con su pañuelo la herida, que tan pronto como la tela estuvo en contacto con su piel se tiño de rojo.

— ¿Puedes presionarla? —preguntó, él posó su mano sobre la de ella como toda respuesta.

La niña se apartó rápidamente, se terminó de levantar de la cama y se dirigió a su armario con movimientos torpes y un ligero temblor en sus manos. En silencio, removió el interior del ropero y regreso a la cama con un par de pañuelos más, los que ató y uso como un par de vendas improvisadas. Tras un par de minutos, evaluó su trabajo con el ceño fruncido, ninguno de los dos estaba convencidos de su tarea, pero era lo mejor a lo que podían aspirar en las condiciones que se encontraban. Entonces, ella le sonrió en la oscuridad.

La tormenta en el exterior arreció.

— ¿Por qué huyes?— inquirió la niña, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación. Él clavó sus ojos en ella, siendo gala de una de sus peores miradas. La pequeña ni se inmuto, al contrario: — ¿Eres un criminal?

— Tsk— tomó su capa y se la acomodó como pudo — No. No soy ningún criminal.

— ¿Entonces, eres un demonio? —Él giro su rostro hacia ella tan rápido que quizá sintió sus vertebras crujir con el movimiento.

" _¿De dónde diablos venía eso?"_

— ¿Qué estupideces dices, mocosa?

Ella se encogió de hombros, inmune al apelativo que había usado contra ella.

— Porque si no eres un ladrón, tienes que ser un monstruo — explicó, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su almohada y acercándola al pecho, como sí eso pudiera protegerla de ese demonio que había ayudado—. Solo los criminales y los demonios andan a esta hora por las calles, o eso es lo que me suele decir mamá.

Era justo como Isabel, demasiado ingenua para aquel mundo cruel y miserable.

— Tsk — se puso de pie, cojeando por la lesión en su pierna y se acercó a la ventana, la lluvia seguía cayendo y afectaba su visión del mundo exterior. Ladeo el rostro, volviendo a posar su mirada en la chiquilla —. Quizá tienes razón, y somos los demonios los únicos que salimos a estas horas de la noche.

Hubiera esperado cualquier reacción por parte de la pequeña, menos la que consiguió. La niña dejo entrever una sonrisa, una suave y cálida, que se escurrió en su pecho causándole que su corazón se acelerará. No lo entendía, pero había algo en ese gesto que le producía una extraña familiaridad, como sí no fuera la primera vez que la viera. Pero por más que lo intentará no podía recordar.

— No creo que seas un demonio, los demonios no se ven como tú —comentó la chica, captando su atención.

— ¿Y cómo se ven los demonios?— preguntó, alzando una ceja e impregnando con un deje de burla sus palabras.

La niña se agito, como sí no hubiera pensado realmente en sus palabras. Frunció el ceño, quizá imaginando como tendría que verse un demonio, y de alguna manera supo que su mente ingenua le había obsequiado alguna imagen descabellada de cómo serían realmente los demonios, dado que su rostro se ensombreció, su mirada se perdió en algún lugar de su cuarto y su respiración se aceleró levemente. De repente, se arrepentía de haberle hecho esa pregunta.

— Son enormes — susurro, su voz carente de emoción —. Enormes y devoradores de personas.

Trago saliva. Él, que no sabía lo que era el miedo, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer averiguar cómo eran los monstruos que asechaban los sueños de aquella niña, ya le bastaba con sus pesadillas sobre hombres siendo devorados y muros que le robaban la libertad a su gente.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno presa de sus propias pesadillas por lo que muy bien pudieron ser un par de horas. La lluvia en exterior comenzaba a menguar.

— Pronto dejará de llover — señaló lo evidente, la pequeña; rompiendo el silencio que se había extendido por la habitación por al menos una hora —. Mi papá seguramente se despertará al amanecer.

Él asintió, consiente que el tiempo se le había escapado de las manos.

Con paso decidido, se acercó a la ventana y verifico que, en efecto, de la tormenta anterior ya solo quedaba una pequeña llovizna que probablemente desapareciera al amanecer. Aún el cielo se mantenía de un negro profundo, pero sí esperaba un par de horas más, se le haría imposible salir de aquella habitación sin ser notado. Además, Isabel se encontraba esperando por él, tenía que llegar a ella y verificar su estado de salud.

Ya estaba encaramándose en la ventana cuando sintió como algo jaloneaban su capa, ladeo la cabeza lo suficiente para apreciar como la niña se hallaba detrás de él, con su mano extendida hacia su sobretodo y sus pequeños dedos enredados en la tela. Su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, pero no podían esconder el temblor que parecía recorrer todo su cuerpo.

— Lo siento — se disculpó, soltando la capa y dejando caer los brazos derrotados a ambos lados de su cuerpo —. No sé porque… pero sentí, que… no podía dejarte… —negó con la cabeza, como espantando lo que acaba de decir—. Mi nombre es Petra, Petra Ral — susurro, alzando la cabeza y sonriéndole como nunca nadie, a parte de su hermana, lo había hecho.

Y en ese momento, los ojos de la pequeña le parecieron tan sabios y consientes, que no podía imaginar como esa mirada podía encajar con una pequeña que no podría superar los catorce años de edad.

— Levi —murmuró a su vez, lanzándose al vacío y huyendo de aquella mirada antes que no pudiera librarse de ella.

Después de todo, había visto un montón de vidas a través de esos ojos ambarinos.

Realizó el camino de vuelta a la posada sin mayores inconvenientes, apretando los dientes con cada paso y con esa extraña sensación de que había dejado atrás algo demasiado importante y que en ese instante no podía recordar. Aún superado por todos los acontecimientos de aquella noche, irrumpió en la posada y subió tan rápido la escalera como sus piernas le permitieron. Sí no hubiera estado tan cansado, se habría dado cuenta que ni la posadera ni su esposo se encontraban vigilando la entrada del lugar como normalmente hacían, siempre dispuestos a recibir nueva clientela.

Así que no estaba preparado para lo que encontró en la habitación que su hermana y él habían estado compartiendo por esos días.

Isabel se encontraba sentada en su cama, su espalda descansaba en un par de almohadones que descuidadamente se apoyaban a la pared, presionando un pañuelo contra su boca y descargando contra este un nuevo ataque de tos, su rostro mucho más pálido de lo que la había dejado y gotitas de sangre salpicando sus sabanas. Pero su estado no era realmente lo preocupante, sino el par de hombres vestidos de militar que se encontraban acompañándola.

El mismo hombre rubio con la nariz prominente que le había disparado se encontraba apoyado a la pared, a menos de tres zancadas de distancia de él y con la mirada atenta a cualquiera de sus movimientos. Un segundo hombre, también rubio, se encontraba de espaldas a él, sentado enfrente de la cama de su hermana, en una actitud demasiado confiada y relajada para su gusto, esa que revelaba la seguridad aplastante de que tenía el control de todo a su alrededor.

—¡Hermano…! —exclamó Isabel al verlo dar un paso dentro la habitación, siendo superada nuevamente por un ataque de tos.

El hombre sentado a su lado a penas ladeo la cabeza, clavando sus ojos azules en él por encima de sus hombros. Nunca en todos sus años había visto una mirada tan insondable y determinada como la que le ofrecía ese hombre, y de alguna manera, estuvo seguro que Petra se había equivocado aquella noche al decir que los demonios eran _titanes_ , ya que al frente suyo tenía un verdadero demonio disfrazado de hombre.

— Te estábamos esperando.

Como si aquella afirmación fuera un código por parte del rubio de cejas, el otro hombre se movió hacia él y con un movimiento de contención, lo obligo a arrodillarse a la fuerza, situación que le arrancó un gemido de dolor gracias a su tobillo resentido, y le arrebato el cuchillo que ocultaba en su cinto. Isabel intentó ponerse de pie, siendo detenida por el hombre a su lado. Levi le dedicó su mirada más afilada, la misma que amenazaba con una muerte dolorosa. El hombre que lo sujetaba, le dio tal patada en respuesta que le obligo a doblar su espalda e inclinarse ante el que parecía ser el líder.

— ¡Hermano! —volvió a chillar Isabel, con la misma frustración y rabia que lo consumía, reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

—¡Los matare! —espeto, intentando en vano ponerse de pie, ya que el hombre rubio rápidamente lo sometió y aplasto su cabeza contra el piso de madera.

— Puedes intentarlo, pero no te lo aconsejaría — dijo el rubio que parecía ser el jefe —. Deja que se incorpore, Mike.

El soldado que lo retenía lo soltó permitiendo que se arrodillara, pero justo cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie, una mano en su hombro le advirtió que no diera ni un movimiento más.

— No sé qué pensabas en irrumpir y robar los cuarteles generales de las Fuerzas de Reconcomiendo, pero puedo imaginar la razón — comentó el rubio, lanzándole una mirada imperturbable a Isabel —. Pero ciertamente tus habilidades nos han dejado ciertamente sorprendidos.

Levi no dijo nada, expectante. Todas las probabilidades estaban en contra suya y de Isabel.

— Es increíble que un solo hombre, a penas armado con un cuchillo, se adentrará sin ser detectado en los cuarteles generales, se encargará de sacar de combate a diez de mis hombres y, sin embargo, haya logrado escapar tan solo con una herida superficial en el brazo y un doblez en el tobillo, por lo que puedo ver. Es increíble, sinceramente.

Levi bufó, no creía que esos infelices habían venido hasta ese lugar solo para felicitarlo por sus habilidades.

—Será porque tus hombres son unas mierdas — soltó, ganándose que el soldado Mike le golpeara con la culata de su arma.

—Mejor será que cuides tus palabras — murmuró el soldado que lo retenía.

— Calma, Mike — intervino el capitán —. No hemos venido a este lugar por eso.

Adolorido, cansado y humillado, Levi levanto la mirada hacia el rubio. El golpe le había dejado una fea herida en la cabeza, la cual comenzaba a sangrar, pintando su visión de rojo.

— Tienes dos opciones, Levi Ackerman, puedes decidir formar parte de nuestras filas y luchar junto a nosotros en las Fuerzas de Reconcomiendo de la Armada ahora que se rumorea una guerra, y de esta manera darle una vida digna a tú hermana. O te podemos entregar a la Policía Militar, quienes seguramente te ejecutara por irrupción, robo y traición al ejercito de la Republica de Rose —explicó, la amenaza siempre palpable.

Levi escupió al piso, maldiciendo su suerte.

— Ambas son dos opciones de mierda.

— ¿Decide? — le presiono el rubio.

— Hermano… —susurro Isabel, ahogando una nueva oleada de tos.

— Lo hare — soltó, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños —. Pero un doctor tiene que ver a Isabel inmediatamente.

Él hombre ante sí le sonrío, y supo al ver esa sonrisa que había firmado un pacto con el mismo demonio. Petra estaba mal, no todos los demonios eran gigantes.

— Trato hecho — dijo, extendiéndole una mano que Levi dudo en aceptar—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Erwin Smith.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Monologo de la autora:** Sí llegaste al final y realmente te tomaste tú tiempo en leerlo, te agradezco de todo corazón y me alegraría que me dejaras tus impresiones de este primer capitulo, dado que me ha costado mucho redactarlo desde el punto de vista de Levi, y siendo sincera he tenido algunos problemas manejando los tiempos verbales. Por eso, apreciaría que de verdad me dieras tú opinión. _

_Estoy segura, que guardan algunas preguntas sobre está historia, por eso les quiero aclarar ciertos puntos. En este universo, Sina y Rose son dos países fronterizos, siendo el primero dominado por un sistema monárquico que pretende extender sus territorios, y el segundo, un país que lucha por conformar una verdadera república. Está situación, como muy bien nos demuestra la historia, tiende a desafiar la paz y a propiciar confrontaciones, por lo que corren tiempos de guerra. Por otro lado, se darán cuenta que no solo me he traído del universo de SnK a Levi y a Petra, sino también a Isabel (que en está historia es hermana de sangre de Levi), a Erwin (quién sigue siendo el estratega de siempre) y a Mike, y como a ellos a muchos más. Probablemente se habrán percatado que Levi es mayor que Petra en está historia, pues él le lleva unos 10 años de diferencia, si las cuentas no fallan, Levi tiene alrededor de 24 años en este primer capitulo e Isabel de unos 16 años. Para los próximos capítulos, las situaciones se desarrollarán 6 años después de esté primer encuentro._

 _Sin más que agregar, les invito a que sigan leyendo está historia y las próximas que conformarán esta colección de Rivetra. Gracias por todo._

 _¡Saludos y Abrazos!_

 _Green._

 _(Publicado el 30/01/2016)_


	3. Als wir waren Soldaten (II)

¡Hola, hola! Saludos habitantes del planeta tierra y amantes del Rivetra, hoy continuó con el segundo capitulo de este mini fic llamado _**Als wir waren Soldaten** (Cuando eramos soldados)_ , perteneciente a la colección Rivetra: _**En más de una vida**_.

Espero, sin más, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **EN MÁS DE UNA VIDA**

 **Nos volveremos a encontrar.**

* * *

 _ **Als wir waren Soldaten**_

* * *

 _II_

 _La segunda vez que la vio, la guerra ya había estallado._

* * *

Desde la oficina del Comandante Erwin Smith, Levi observaba como la mirada del Capitán Mike Zacarías se perdía a través de la ventana, seguramente apreciando la llegada del Batallón 103 al Cuartel General de las Fuerzas de Reconocimiento de la Armada. El aire apestaba a juventud, espíritu de lucha y promesas falsas, y estaba seguro que en los rostros de los jóvenes soldados aún se apreciaba ese _algo_ que en los más veterano hace mucho que se ha perdido entre el olor de la pólvora, la ceniza y la sangre; y que como miembro de las Fuerzas de Reconocimiento no puede evitar que le incomode, sabiendo que mucho de los recién llegados probablemente no regresarían de las próximas expediciones y su sangre terminaría por regar la tierra.

Y es que, con cada grupo de nuevos reclutas, los rostros de los soldados se vuelven cada vez más jóvenes y la montaña de muertos a su espalda se torna un poco más difícil de llevar a cuesta. Hace tres años desde que la guerra estallo oficialmente, aunque ya habían transcurrido seis años de cuando los rumores comenzaron a esparcirse como pólvora y él fue obligado a formar parte del ejército. Ya no había hombre que quisiera portar el estandarte de presidente de la Republica, por lo cual, una junta militar se había hecho cargo del gobierno hasta que la _libertad_ fuese alcanzada. Pero el reloj seguía avanzando, a las ciudades se les escurrían los colores junto con su vitalidad y el Rey Rod Reiss de Sina no parecía dispuesto a ceder ante la desquiciada idea de conquistar a la Republica de Rose y convertirla en una más de sus colonias.

— Ya llegaron los nuevos reclutas — más que una pregunta, la Teniente Hanji Zoe afirmo, acercándose a la ventana y posicionándose al lado del Capitán. Mike asintió, dedicándole una mirada sin emociones a su compañera.

— Son jóvenes — dijo, apartándose de ella y volviendo la vista hacia Erwin, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada afilada que le dirigía.

— Cada vez son más jóvenes — coincidió la Teniente, dedicándole una sonrisa triste que el rubio no apreció.

— Eso no nos debería importar, mientras no se caguen de miedo en plena batalla — dijo, como sí el hecho de que probablemente el setenta y dos por ciento de aquellos reclutas no sobreviviría a los próximos enfrentamientos, no fuera realmente importase —. Nada de eso importa — volvió a repetir, intentando llenar el silencio que comenzaba a calar y que aquellas duras palabras se grabaran en la conciencia de todos.

Hanji suspiró, separándose de la ventana y dejándose caer en el sofá junto a él. Mike permaneció de pie con la espalda apoyada a la pared y el peso inerte de la montaña de cadáveres a su espalda. Los tres fijaron su mirada en el Comandante General Smith, quién en ese momento terminaba de firmar y sellar la última tanda de documentos que le correspondían, y que inmediatamente Nifa tomó entre sus manos y tras brindarles un saludo militar cruzó la puerta con ellos en brazos, dejándolos solos.

— Según nuestros espías — comenzó —, en Sina, el Rey Rod ha declarado que por cada soldado que ingrese a las filas del ejército se les dotara a las familias con un pago en metálico. Proclamación que ha impulsado a muchos jóvenes y no tanto ha enlistarse en el ejército. No solo eso, les ha prometido como pago por sus servicios un trozo de nuestros territorios — explicó el Comandante, captando la atención de sus acompañantes —. Como si no fuera poco, tiene a sus mejores soldados entrenando a estos nuevos reclutas y a sus investigadores perfeccionando nuevas armas de guerra.

— Eso no es nuevo — espetó Levi, ajeno a las noticias. Le incomodaba tener que estar ahí, aunque su rostro permaneciera tan inmutable como siempre.

— Lo es — dijo Erwin, ignorando la mirada hosca que le lanzo el Cabo —. Nuestros espías han conseguido los planos de un arma que los investigadores de Sina están desarrollando, le llaman _"tanque"_ — explico, tendiendo un rollo de papel a Hanji —. Confió que podrás explicarnos de que se trata.

Las gafas de la mujer parecieron brillar cuando la luz que se filtraba por la ventana golpeo el cristal, una sonrisa ladina curvo sus labios y un leve rubor tinto sus mejillas. La Teniente se puso de pie de un salto, alcanzando en el aire los planos y soltando un grito como el de un niño que recibe un juguete nuevo.

— ¡Será un placer! —exclamó extendiendo los planos en el aire, e ignorando a sus compañeros, se concentró en los distintos esquemas, diagramas y anotaciones que se mostraban en el plano.

— Necesitamos concentrarnos en adentrarnos en su frontera y desmantelar sus cuarteles. Hemos perdido territorio norte, sí seguimos así pronto perderemos a Karenese — continuó Erwin.

— La Compañía 101 y 102 se están preparando para movilizarse hacia el norte, se van a distribuir entre los poblados más importante de esta zona, aquí y aquí — señaló Mike, acercándose al escritorio del Comandante y señalando el mapa en dos lugares distintos que se extendía sobre la madera —. Sí reforzamos ambas bases, podremos concentrarnos en recuperar a Nedlay por completo. Podremos mantener el ejército a raya y evitar que desmantelen el punto de avanzada, así evitaremos la pérdida de Karenese.

— Pero sí concentramos nuestras fuerzas en ese lugar, estamos arriesgando la ciudad Chlorba — indicó Levi, incorporándose y acercándose al escritorio, sus ojos recorrieron el mapa de Rose que se extendía ante él, detallando en los distintos puntos rojos que representaban al ejercito de Sina.

— Sin embargo, no podemos permitir que Karenese sea invadida por las tropas de Sina, después de todo se encuentra demasiado cerca de la Ciudad Industrial. Sacrificar Chlorba, es un mal necesario, sí consideramos la importancia estratégica que representa estas ciudades de aquí — explicó Erwin, entrelazando sus manos bajo su barbilla.

Levi asintió. Abandonar Chlorba significaba la perdida de ciento de vidas humanas, pero perder Karenese y la Ciudad Industrial representaba la perdida de la guerra, no podían quedarse sin los suministros que ambas ciudades producían. Hace tiempo que había aprendido a apreciar los planes de Erwin, cuyas estrategias iban más allá de la moral y que apostaban por la victoria de la Republica.

— ¿Algún problema? — preguntó Erwin, posando su mirada en Levi.

— Ninguno — declaró, ya no importaba. Después de todo, ellos luchaban por el bien mayor.

— Entonces, creo que la decisión está tomada — concluyó Erwin, al instante en el que la Teniente Hanji dejaba escapar un grito estupefacto, captando la atención de los hombres —. ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¡No puede ser! — volvió a chillar, adelantándose y extendiendo los planos delante de ellos — Esta arma, wow… ¡Esta arma es una obra maestra! — declaró.

— Explícate, cuatro ojos — murmuró molesto, le exasperaba la actitud de su compañera.

— Miren — dijo, señalando los trazos del dibujo, así como un conjunto de anotaciones a un lado de este —. Se trata de una unidad móvil, blindada, con potencia de fuego — explicó, mientras señalaba distintos detalles en el papel —. Es un carromato con un cañón, el cual ha sido revestido en metal y en el que podrían entrar dos o tres personas, encargadas de operarlo. El revestimiento es inmune a las armas de fuego y cuenta con un motor a vapor… Es increíble.

Erwin frunció el ceño.

— ¿Algún punto débil? — inquirió.

— No lo sé, tengo que revisarlo a mayor detalle — comentó la Teniente Hanji, cerrando el plano y sonriendo como desquiciada, el reflejo de luz sobre sus gafas evitaba que los hombres apreciaran su mirada —. Creo que me retiro, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer ¡Y es mejor empezar ya!

Erwin asintió, acostumbrado a la excéntrica mujer.

— Confió en ti — su mirada a continuación se dirigió hacia Mike — Te encargaras de comandar las Compañías 101 y 102, mientras más pronto se movilicen mejor.

El hombre asintió como toda respuesta, y siguiendo a Hanji, se marchó. Entonces, Erwin poso sus ojos en Levi.

— Encárgate del entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas — ordenó —. Y de entre ellos, elige a los mejores. Necesitamos un equipo que logre infiltrarse con exito en territorio enemigo, y tú eres el mejor soldado entre nuestras filas. Necesitamos una escuadra de elite, la cual se va a encargar de las _operaciones especiales_.

— ¿Y el resto? — preguntó en un siseo, realmente no le agradaba la orden que acababa de recibir.

— Aquellos que no estén actos serán repartidos entre las Compañías 101 y 102. Necesito a los mejores entre los mejores, a la elite innata.

— Creo que tienes demasiada confianza en mí — admitió el Cabo, sacudiendo unas motas de polvo invisibles en su chaqueta.

— Eres el mejor, Levi — afirmó Erwin —. Ya es momento que conformes tú propia escuadra.

Bufó como toda respuesta.

— ¿Entre cagados y gilipollas?

— Los mejores — sentenció Erwin, ignorando el vocabulario del soldado, ya acostumbrado a sus repuestas mordaces y a su más variopinto repertorio de palabras. Era _su mejor hombre_ , por lo que le permitía expresarse como le viniera en gana.

Levi asintió, frunció el ceño y se retiró, sin siquiera dedicarle al Comandante el saludo militar. Después de todo, no era como sí el fuera un soldado más del montón.

Llevaba seis años formando parte del ejercito desde aquella noche en la lejana Karenese cuando trato de infiltrarse en el Cuartel General de las Fuerzas de Reconocimiento. Aunque en aquel entonces no lo sabía, su vida cambiaría drásticamente, pasando de ser alguien insignificante a ser el _soldado más fuerte de Rose_ , una leyenda viva; su nombre era conocido desde los reclutas más jóvenes hasta los mismos oficiales al mando, aquellos que habían tomado el control de la Republica, y sus hazañas eran replicadas una y otra vez. Y aunque en un momento se había sentido obligado a formar parte de los _Luchadores por la Libertad_ , actualmente estaba seguro que no encontraría otro lugar tan acorde para él como lo eran las Fuerzas de Reconocimientos. Simplemente, era como si hubiera nacido para formar parte del ejército. Sus creencias, sus ideales, ese sueño de libertad se había vuelto tan parte de él como el corazón que latía en su pecho.

Le había costado convencer a Isabel para que se mantuviera lejos de la vida militar, fracasando en el intento cuando la voluble e impulsiva de su hermana se enlisto, con el único pensamiento de proteger a su hermano mayor. Finalmente, la convenció de que abandonara aquella loca idea de formar parte del ejército, aunque no pudo apartarla del todo de la guerra, ya que la chica había terminado preparándose como enfermera de guerra. No estaba completamente a salvo, pero al menos no se encontraba expuesta al fragor de la batalla.

Se encaminó hacia el patio central del cuartel donde los nuevos reclutas debían encontrarse, agradeció internamente que Nanaba fuera quién los recibiera, ya que no tenía idea de cómo demonios dar un discurso de bienvenida sin mandarles a todos a la mierda y proclamar su inutilidad a los cuatro vientos. Como lo esperaba, encontró a los reclutas dispersos en el patio, bajando de los camiones cajas de provisiones y organizando su equipaje en un rincón, esperando seguramente que se les asignaran sus barracas, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Nanaba.

— ¿Qué tal la carne nueva? — preguntó cuando llego hasta la mujer. Ella le dedico una sonrisa efímera y volvió a centrarse en los soldados.

— Demasiado jóvenes — coincidió con las afirmaciones de Hanji y Mike.

Levi asintió, imperturbable ante aquel detalle.

Dirigió una mirada hacia los jóvenes soldados, recorriendo sus rostros una y otra vez, detallando en un joven alto, de tez morena y cabello castaño, quién llevaba en una mano una pesada caja y en otra su mochila de soldado. Era fuerte, lo tendría en cuenta en los entrenamientos. Un hombre de cabellos cenizos que se movía rápidamente entre sus compañeros, con su arma a cuesta y manteniendo la rectitud mecánica de la milicia, esa disciplina debía ser tomada en cuenta. Continuó examinando, un joven rubio limpiando a detalle un fusil, una chica castaña que organizaba los insumos cerca de él, otro rubio que se movía con agilidad natural.

Uno a uno fue observando, reparando en aquellos que a simple vista podían tener potencial para formar parte de su escuadra. _Claro está_ , se dijo, _si lograban sobrevivir a su entrenamiento._

Entonces la vio y el mundo pareció que dejara de existir a su alrededor. No hubo color, ni sonido, ni siquiera ese persistente olor a suciedad que parecía perseguirle sin importar la dirección que tomara. Cabello cobrizo, más corto que la última vez, rostro delicado, nariz pequeña y unos enormes ojos ambarinos, enmarcados por gruesas pestañas. _Más grande, más mujer_. El recuerdo de una niña con ojos de gato le asalto de repente, robándole un latido y una inhalación.

" _Petra"_

Su nombre hizo eco en su mente y por un instante no supo cómo ese conjunto de letras se le antojaba tan familiar, _el sueño de un sueño, de una vida distante_. No pudo apartar la mirada de la chica quién en ese momento se guindaba un fusil a su espalda, acomodaba el peso de su mochila en la espalda y se apresuraba a tomar una de las tantas cajas de suministros que se encontraban dispersas en el patio y que los nuevos reclutas seguían organizando. Cuando por fin salió de su estupor, la verdad chocó contra su cara. Frunció el ceño mientras saboreaba la amarga realidad, y es que Petra Ral, la niña que alguna vez le ayudará una noche de tormenta, se había convertido en una recluta más del Cuerpo de Reconocimiento de la Armada.

Un fuego en su interior se encendió, las llamas rápidamente acariciaron su pecho y lamieron su garganta. Sintió la necesidad de recorrer la distancia que le separaba de aquella niña ahora mujer, tomarla del brazo y obligarla a regresar por donde había llegado. _Ella ya había perdido mucho_ , aunque no estaba del todo seguro de como sabía aquello, y no iba a permitir que la joven se jugara el culo en el campo de batalla. Se sentía responsable de su bienestar, _ella no debía estar ahí_.

La intensidad de su mirada debió golpearla, ya que ella ladeo el rostro y alzo su mirada curiosa, tropezando con sus ojos en ella. Los azules opacos contra el brillante ámbar chocaron. Y algo en él volvió a estallar, con mayor fuerza y violencia, desajustando todo su interior. No estaba acostumbrado a perder el control, a decir verdad, él nunca lo perdía; así que apretó sus puños, endureció el rostro y dio media vuelta, ignorando por completo la tímida sonrisa que la joven muchacha le dedico y que inmediatamente quedo olvidada a su espalda.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Cabo? — preguntó Nanaba, quién hasta entonces reparó en la expresión oscurecida de Levi.

— Nada — sentenció, dando media vuelta y dejando la plaza central.

Paso el resto del día con un humor de los mil demonios. Insulto a Hanji unas mil veces durante la comida, obligo a un par de soldados a limpiar tres veces las caballerizas y se cercioró personalmente que el nuevo armamento estaba en condiciones, gritándole a otros tres soldados más en el proceso. Por alguna razón, la sola presencia de esa niña, _Petra Ral_ , había conseguido sacarlo de sus cabales con la misma facilidad que lo hacían Hanji (con sus excentricidades) e Isabel (con su tendencia al desorden y sus ideas de hermana menor).

Por lo cual, aquella noche desistió de ir al comedor. No se le antojaba para nada tener que soportar a Hanji, quién inmune a su carácter le sacaría nuevamente de sus casillas, o a Erwin, el cual, seguramente clavaría su penetrante mirada en él, intentando leer más allá de su mal humor y su expresión estoica. Y lo menos que necesitaba es que el rubio de enormes cejas estuviera intentando descifrarlo.

Lo que no se esperaba, es que encontraría a la culpable de su humor de los mil demonios apoyada a un lado de la entrada que llevaba a las habitaciones de los oficiales superiores, posiblemente haciendo guardia.

Petra Ral se encontraba con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre, el fusil guindado descuidadamente de su hombro derecho y la cabeza gacha, con el cabello cobrizo ocultando su rostro. La muchacha debía encontrarse perdida en sus pensamientos, ya que esa era la única manera de explicar como un soldado que acababa de salir de la academia podría haber permitido que otra persona se le acercará tanto sin notarle. Cuando la joven por fin alzo la vista con una exclamación de sorpresa, él ya se encontraba a un paso de ella, tan cerca que era capaz de apreciar el olor a café y a canela que la niña – _no, ya era una mujer_ –desprendía.

Como un par de horas atrás, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. Levi era por poco un par de centímetros más alto que Petra, pero aquel palmo de altura le daba toda la ventaja a la hora de clavar sus ojos como dagas en ella. Estaba enfadado, aunque no entendía de donde venía todo ese fuego que parecía estallar en su interior.

— Soldado — siseó, provocando que la chica tragará en seco y se apegará a la pared — ¿Qué se supones que estás haciendo aquí?

Y supo al instante por el brillo en sus ojos, que Petra había entendido a la perfección aquella pregunta. Porque a él no le interesaba sí estaba o no guardando la entrada a su habitación, lo único que exigía saber era el por qué la niña que una vez le había salvado el culo ahora ofrecía su propia vida en una guerra que a veces se le antojaba más un baño de sangre.

— ¡Luchar por mí país, señor! — respondió, llevándose el puño izquierdo al corazón y cuadrándose en el saludo oficial.

Aquella respuesta no hizo más que encenderlo. A penas había terminado de procesar sus palabras, cuando estrello ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la muchacha, encerrándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. La oyó jadear, al instante en que dejaba caer los brazos por la sorpresa y sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Desde su posición, podía ver como la luz jugaba con el color de su cabello, que instante se le antojaba un rubio dorado y otros de un color naranja, como el del sol en el ocaso. El silencio entre ellos se le antojo tan profundo que por un instante estuvo seguro de ser capaz de oír los latidos de su corazón.

— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? — inquirió, retomando el hilo de la conversación — ¿Realmente sabes lo que significa _luchar por tú país_? — preguntó, imitando el tono con el que la chica había pronunciado aquellas palabras, causando que Petra frunciera el ceño.

— Lo sé — afirmó, intentando enderezarse y recuperar la seguridad que su presencia le había arrebatado —. Como soldado, sé que es mi deber y responsabilidad velar por la seguridad y libertad de mí país.

— ¿Entiendes que puedes _morir_ por esas sandeces? — volvió a preguntar.

— _Estoy dispuesta a entregar mí vida por la humanidad_ — y como parecía volverse costumbre, todo lo que a ella se refería se le antojaba extrañamente familiar.

" _La humanidad, él también luchó por la humanidad."_

Aquel pensamiento lo obligó a apartarse de Petra, separándose un par de centímetros y dedicándole una mirada afilada. A diferencia del resto de los soldados, con excepción de Erwin y sus hombres de confianza, la chica mantuvo su mirada firme, haciendo gala de su temple y coraje.

— ¿Aún le sigue temiendo a los _Titanes_? — no supo muy bien a qué vino esa pregunta, ni siquiera era consiente a qué se refería.

" _Titanes"_ , no podía recordar donde había escuchado ese término, pero sabía que la muchacha en frente de sí les temía de niña. Demonios enormes y devoradores de personas.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, sus labios apretados en una línea fina y sus cabellos rozándole las mejillas, sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

— Sí — afirmó, pero contrarío a su respuesta en sus ojos no se veía ni una pizca de temor —. Pero sé que puedo enfrentarme a ellos y vencerlos, no puedo permitirme fracasar.

 _De nuevo…_

Él asintió ante su respuesta.

— No debiste haberte enlistado, Petra — dijo, de repente se sentía sumamente agotado, como sí el solo encuentro con ella se hubiera robado todas sus energías.

— No se preocupe por mí, Cabo Levi — contestó ella, y la forma con que ella pronunció su nombre le pareció fascinante —. No voy a morir, sí es eso lo que le preocupa — susurro, con una suave mirada.

No dijo nada, de antemano sabía que ese tipo de promesas eran imposibles de cumplir en los tiempos que corrían. Después de todo, en el campo de batalla no importa lo talentoso u optimistas que fueras, siempre existía la posibilidad de que ese fuera tú último día. Y él lo sabía bien, no por nada había visto morir a demasiados compañeros y soldados a su cargo, sin que él pudiera hacer algo más que seguir adelante, luchando por su legado, por ese sueño que era la _Republica Libre de Rose_.

— No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir.

Sin querer agregar algo más o dedicarle una nueva mirada, se alejó un paso de ella y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba al lado de la muchacha. De repente, sentía la necesidad de tomarse un vaso de whisky más fuerte que guardará Erwin en su oficina. Pero antes de eso, le debía algo a aquella niña que alguna vez fue esa mujer, y él no era hombre de dejar sus deudas sin pagar.

— Gracias, por aquella vez — dijo acariciando sobre su uniforme el lugar donde la bala le había rozado y ella había envuelto en un pañuelo, seguidamente cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sí hubiera mirado hacia atrás una vez más, se habría encontrado con la dulce e inocente sonrisa de la muchacha, la misma que de niña le había dedicado cuando irrumpió su habitación al escapar de Erwin y sus soldados. La misma que una mujer en una vida diferente, le dedicó cada vez que le llevaba una taza de café antes del amanecer.

— De nada, Heichou.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Monologo de la autora:** Disculpen la tardanza, intentaré estar publicando periódicamente, pero recuerden que tengo una Tesis y otro fic (de otro fandom) en escritura. Espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer. _

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
